bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagihime Raregroove
Sagihime Raregroove is aunt of Zev Raregroove, Anna Raregroove, and Tamao Glory by marriage to Mikihisa Raregroove. She is a powerful itako shaman, and very respected by her family. Appearance Her long, slightly wild blonde hair, slightly pale skin, and pupilless, periwinkle-blue eyes give her a very mysterious, almost ghostly look. As seen in the main image, when greatly angered, her eyes go to a blank white until her rage subsides. Personality Normally emotionless, aloof, and a bit threatening, Sagihime is very strict on her husband and, to a lesser extent, her nephew and nieces. While she most often demands respect, she is still very loving towards her family, and upon seeing her nephew after many years apart, despite her apparent policies against excessive hugging, Sagihime demanded that she be given a hug. It has also been seen that she likes perceptive people. She seems to be slightly fixated on finding Zev a "proper" wife - In her terms, a "proper" wife would respect him, have his respect, be willing and able to fight by his side, and have the necessary abilities to keep him in line. Essentially, the same kind of relationship she has with her own husband. While she's normally quite composed and will even make sardonic comments as to her own blindness, too much foolish behavior easily drives her to violent actions. However, her anger is usually quick to subside. History According to Mikihisa, before the two married, Sagihime had a brother who was also a shaman. However, he was disgusted with how the majority of people spread violence and hatred without reason, and it is suggested that he never found true peace regarding this. Prior to his death at a major battle, Sagihime's brother made her and Mikihisa promise something to him: That they would work to make the Universe a better place. Thus, some time later, the two set out to accomplish this - Helping others and spreading goodwill. Due to this, her nephew and nieces have not seen her nor Mikihisa for many years. Upon meeting Zev and Tamao, she seemed quite happy to see them. During Mikihisa's sparring match with Zev and Shroom, Sagihime and Namah talked for a while, and Namah agreed to let the older woman train her. Following the end of the sparring match, Sagihime trained Namah with her apparent Spirit Allies, Zenki and Kouki, under the condition that Namah could not use any sort of Spirit Ally of her own. Namah succeeded, despite the odds, and was carried back to the couple's ship by Mikihisa so as to treat her wounds. At the present time, Sagihime is with Nefelpitou and Mamimi, who were spying on Namah's training and allowed to tag along. After Namah's wounds were tended to, Sagihime, Mikihisa, Pitou, and Mamimi headed to The Bebop II. There, Sagihime and Mikihisa were met warmly by Anna Raregroove, and brought inside quickly. After a time of unknown events, Sagihime and Mikihisa have reappeared aboard their small ship in the Bebop II's hangar - Housing a rather drunk Ryoko. Abilities/Weapons Shamanic Spells/Techniques Spiritual Perception: Sagihime is able to see and interact with spirits in a manner beyond ordinary mortals. Spiritual Channeling: Another of her abilities is to channel spirits into mediums, with enough skill to form an OverSoul. Reishi: An exceedingly rare ability, Reishi allows Sagihime to detect furyoku and reiyoku. As well, she is able to understand the "hearts" of others; perceiving their emotions and thoughts with ease. Spirit Allies Zenki & Kouki ' Type:' Familiars, Shikigami Level: ??? Medium: Two Special Paper Dolls Description: A pair of oni-like shikigami, these two spirits have little to no consciousness of their own left. However, they seem to retain violent tendencies, as Sagihime has had to warn Zenki that attempting to use lethal force while training Namah would be punished with "one year of total suppression". Zenki - '(Translation: ''"Front Demon") The shikigami with a blue loincloth, Zenki fights with only his fists. However, he seems to possess some kind of shield which he simply discards in most fights. 'Kouki - '(Translation: "Rear Demon") The shikigami with a red loincloth, Kouki wields a polearm axe. However, he has not yet been seen in battle, so it is unknown how strong he is. '''OverSouls: O.S.: Zenki & Kouki Type: Spirit Medium: Two Special Paper Dolls Description: Devoid of extravagancies or special adaptations, this OverSoul simply manifests the two shikigami in their natural form. They possess incredible brute strength, and in the rare case they won't listen to Sagihime's orders on their own, the threat of punishment will usually suffice. Trivia *As her name roughly means "Heron Princess", Namah has taken to calling her by nicknames such as "Wise Heron" or just "Heron". In reply, Sagihime seems to call Namah "Imp" instead of her name. *An itako is a traditional Japanese shamaness; all itako are female, never male, and it is either preferred or entirely mandatory in Japanese custom that the itako be blind. Category:Shamanism Category:Characters controlled by Zev